


The Spare Room

by be11atrixthestrange



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be11atrixthestrange/pseuds/be11atrixthestrange
Summary: "At every party there are two kinds of people—those who want to go home and those who don't. The trouble is, they are usually married to each other."Canon pairings. Harry and Hermione discover a secret at George and Angelina's dinner party.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	The Spare Room

The party had been going on a little longer than Hermione had hoped for, but she was willing to be patient. Of course, it was her only evening off this week, and she had planned to spend it by the fire, with a glass of wine, a good book, and Crookshanks purring on her lap, but her brother-in-law chose tonight to host a dinner party, and had insisted that Hermione had to come too, so it had to be tonight. Hermione had suggested that Ron go by himself- her extroverted husband needed a night out as much as Hermione needed a night-in, he probably would have had a great time without her. But, marriage is about compromise- so here she was, on a Friday night, at George and Angelina's apartment, sipping away at a glass of who-knows-what, and fake-smiling her way though a conversation with Fleur.

Peeking over Fleur's shoulder, she could see George and Ron laughing and drinking away, and her stomach knotted up with guilt for wanting to leave early. Ron and George had grown very close over past few years, and Hermione had began to see some of George's old happy-go-lucky self emerge when they were together. Tonight, for example, it looked like George was truly happy. She sighed, and silently committed herself to staying as long as was needed.

Hermione's conversation with Fleur was interrupted by Bill. He shot an apologetic look at Hermione as he pulled his wife away for a dance. She smiled at the pair as they began to twirl around the living room to the music, looking as radiant as they had years ago at their wedding. Soon enougth they were joined by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and an inebriated Charlie, who mimicked Bill although he danced by himself. George and Ginny laughed as Bill rolled his eyes and refocused his attention on his wife.

Hermione scanned the room for another conversation partner, but realized the remaining Weasley siblings were deep into a conversation that would take quite a bit of time to catch up on. So she slipped away into the kitchen to refill her drink.

She nearly crashed into Harry on her way in. "Oh! Harry- I didn't see you. Sorry."

"That's ok," said Harry. "Honestly, just trying to make myself look busy." Hermione smirked as Harry stole a glance at the kitchen clock.

Harry was a lot like Hermione- He probably would have preferred a night-in too. But both of them were married to Weasleys, and a bustling social life was part of the deal. "What are you drinking?" Hermione asked. "I've had two glasses of this, and I'm not feeling a thing." Hermione scowled down at her drink.

"Are you drinking to pass the time, Granger?"

Hermione blushed. "Well Ron's quite drunk, and he's not looking to leave anytime soon. It's only fair!"

Harry laughed, as he squinted past Hermione into the living room. "That appears to be true. Oh, and I'm drinking Firewhiskey. What are you drinking?"

"Not sure," answered Hermione. "I told Angelina I'd have whatever she was having. It kind of tastes like a Gin and Tonic. But unless I developed a huge tolerance somehow, It's just a Tonic."

Harry smiled. "She probably thinks Ron will need you sober tonight to take care of him." He gestured behind her. "Seriously, Ron and George drinking together. That's dangerous!"

"Yes it is." said Hermione as she watched the Weasley siblings get rowdier. "But Harry, it's been a while since we've caught up! Let's find a quieter room to talk?"

"Yes please," said Harry, as he followed Hermione through the living room, and down the hallway.

There was a door at the far end of the hallway that Hermione had remembered to be a spare bedroom that George and Angelina had turned into office space, complete with a coffee table and a couple of armchairs. Space was relatively limited in their flat, and this would be a great place for a quiet conversation for the two introverts.

"It'll be quiet in here." Hermione reached for the doorknob to open it.

When the pair entered the room, they froze in silence, gaping at the sight before them. The two armchairs were still there, but instead of a small side table between them, there was a bookshelf, overflowing with children's books. Hermione recognized one of the books from Dumbledore's will- The Tales of Beedle the Bard. Next to the armchairs was a basket filled with small infant-sized blankets, and a shopping bag overflowing with baby clothes. The desk was gone, and had been replaced with a crib.

This was no longer an office- but a nursery.

Harry and Hermione stood wide-eyed as the door closed behind them.

"Is Angelina-," started Harry.

"Having a baby!" Hermione looked down at her glass of Tonic water. "No wonder I'm not drunk," laughed Hermione.

"I guess this door was closed for a reason," said Harry. He narrowed his eyes at Hermione. "We've been here for hours, and they haven't mentioned anything."

"Maybe that was the intention of the party? You, know before they got distracted. They _insisted_ that everyone be here." Hermione was beaming.

"So, should we just go back in there? Pretend we didn't see anything?"

Hermione shrugged. "I guess-"

But she didn't finish her thought, because a roar of excitement echoed from the living room, followed by a chorus of "congratulations".

"I think they told everyone." Harry and Hermione quietly crept toward the door, and cracked it open. At the far end of the hallway, they could see Ginny embracing Angelina, while George was smothered in a Weasley group hug.

"We should probably go back in," suggested Hermione, and Harry nodded.

The pair snuck back into the hallway, closed the door to the nursery, and quietly made their way back into the living room.

"Hermione! Harry!" Ron called to them. "Guess what?"

Hermione exchanged a sly look with Harry. "What?"

"Well, Angelina and George will tell you!"

Hermione looked to her sister and brother-in-law.

"We're having a baby!" Squealed Angelina.

"Wow! Congratulations Ang!" Hermione tried so sound as convincingly surprised as she could, and hugged her sister in law.

"Congratulations, you two! You'll be amazing parents." said Harry much more convincingly. He raised his glass of firewhiskey in the air for a toast. "To George and Angelina!"

"To George and Angelina!"

Hermione and Harry smiled at each other knowingly as they made their way back to their respective spouses. Ron slipped his arm around Hermione's shoulder. She looked up at his smiling face, which was focused on his brother across the room. Her gaze drifted over to George, who wore the most genuine smile she had seen from him in a while. He didn't just look happy, he looked hopeful and complete. "They're going to be wonderful parents." She heard Ron say. Hermione nodded in agreement.

The celebration raged on for a while longer, and Hermione found herself forgetting about her original plan for a night-in. When she caught Harry's gaze, she could tell he felt the same.


End file.
